I'm Not A Vampire!
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: A girl shows up in Konoha who has a secret she doesn't want to tell people. With the help of some new friends can she overcome her troubled life? Perhaps even end it? Why in the world am I asking you? Kibaxoc
1. My name is Keiko

**NEW STORY!!**

**I'm writing this while watching the Harry Potter scene in the 4****th**** movie where Malfoy gets turned into a ferret :P**

**--**

She slowly walked through the gates of Konoha. Her black lacy umbrella kept all the sun off of her.

The sun didn't kill her but it was _very_ uncomfortable.

Looking for her apartment was more difficult than she thought. _I don't remember the village being so large. I wonder who the Hokage is in this generation._

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A rather fat, ugly man walked up to her. He was balding and he looked drunk.

"Yes sir." She told him her address and he said he could lead her to it. He started to walk into an alley.

"Don't worry, it's a, uh, shortcut," he lied very unconvincingly. Nonetheless she followed.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the neck and held her up to the wall. She dropped her umbrella.

"Now, are you going to be a good little girl or does this have to be difficult," he asked, his words slurring.

"No sir, please don't," she falsely pleaded. Though sounding frightened her eyes showed something else.

The hideous man started to move his hand towards her chest area, but stopped when a voice rang out.

"You there, stop!" She looked to the opening of the alley and saw a boy standing there. He had long brown hair and had pupiless, light violet eyes.

When the man refused, the boy ran towards him and thrusted the palm of his hand at the man's stomach.

--

The girl recovered quickly and stepped over to her umbrella and put it over her face so quickly that I wasn't able to see what she looked like.

I quickly ran over to her, grabbed her wrist and ran out of the alley before the man woke up. As we slowed to a walk I look to her.

"My name is Hyuuga, Neji."

--

Neji looked at the strange girl. Her sun umbrella covered her face.

She was wearing a strapless dress. The top part was a lacy bodice. The bottom part spread out completely shading the area around her. Tight sleeves covered her arms from after the shoulders to the wrists.

"So Neji," she asked, "have you eaten dinner yet?" Neji looked at her.

"No, not yet. I was on my way when I ran by you."

"That's terrible. How about if you lead me to my house than I'll treat you." She stopped and looked to him. "Besides, I need to change, since the sun is going down."

Neji agreed and led her to her two-story home.

--

When they walked in the girl put her umbrella up and was up the stairs before Neji could even breath.

"I'll be right down, just have a seat for now." Neji complied and took a seat at the table in the other room.

Moments later he heard someone walking down the stairs. Neji got up and look to the stairs and saw the mystery girl walking down. Neji could only stare at her.

She had long purple hair that was tied up with a yellow ribbon. She had large purple eyes and was wearing bright purple lipstick. She had on a short, red plaid skirt; purple stockings that came just below her knees; and bluish-purple shoes. She had a form-fitting, short sleeve white shirt that came over the top of her skirt, a long sleeve black jacket (with a white hood) that only came just below her breasts, and a brown belt that rested on her hips above the shirt.

http:// media-

wallpapers. theotaku.

com/ 1024-by-

768-552857-2008040

7124 827. jpg

Okay with the web address, you'll have to erase _all_ of the spaces. There are 5 spaces that I count. I hope the picture works now.

(There's a picture of her. Her jacket has 'grace' on the back too. No necklace though. Pay no attention that in the picture her eyes are green. In the story they're a deep purple. She also doesn't have blood all over her.)

"Oh by the way, my name is Keiko."


	2. I will not kill an innocent

**Sorry for the long time no update.**

**School work and I have had NO IDEAS AT ALL!**

**Anyway, now chapter 2 begins!**

**--**

**By-the-by,**

"Blah-biddy blah-biddy blah." **Is talking, obviously.**

_Bloopidy blup_ **is Keiko's thoughts unless otherwise specified.**

**Kooky patooky** is . . . A SURPRISE!!

**Stuff in bold during story can only be heard by Keiko.**

**--**

"By the way, my name is Keiko."

Keiko walked down the rest of the steps and stood in front of Neji who was now standing as well.

"So are we going to get some food or what?" Keiko asked. Neji looked at her and nodded. Keiko grinned which showed off the dark shadows under her eyes.

"Sweet," she said and she grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him into the street and ran off. After about 3 minutes she finally stopped and looked towards Neji.

"I just realized. I have no idea where I'm going." The purple-haired girl looked sheepish. Neji just 'hn-ed' and led the way to Ichiraku's.

When they reached the ramen shop Neji noticed a familiar orange jumpsuit. Neji walked in anyway, followed by Keiko, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice them. Like that was possible.

"HI NEJI! WHO'S SHE? IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Neji's eye twitched.

"Shut up, Naruto. I'm merely showing her around a bit."

"Hey there, nice to meet you. I'm Keiko." Keiko nodded towards Naruto. Keiko and Naruto started talking about ramen until Neji asked how long she was going to be in the village. Keiko froze, looked up, and looked thoughtful as strand of ramen stuck out of her mouth.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I guess as long as I need to." (she swallowed the ramen in her mouth first!)

--

Late at night I crept through the shadows searching for food. Spotting a rather plump morsel I leaped. Fangs gleaming. Each time I hunt I always must remind myself.

_This one will not die. I will not kill an innocent. No matter what _you _want._

After I fed my fill I quietly snuck back to my apartment, opened the window, and crawled inside.

--

The clock on the stand by the bed in her apartment said it was 8:36 a.m. (Keiko's been in Konoha for days.)

Keiko's eyes clouded as she looked to the rising sun. As the sun hit her skin she felt her skin start to turn red. Her eyes clouded over.

_Why do I even need the clock? Time doesn't move for me. Not anymore. My life sucks._

**Idiot girl. I hope you aren't trying to blame me for how your life turned out. It's not like I actually chose to be stuck in this body of yours. I detest it actually. Oh if only I had my real body, he'd better be taking good care of it.**

_Well excuse me for not being good enough for you._

**You're not excused. Do you know how hungry I've been since my spirit was forced to share a body with **_**you**_**? If you'd just let me out and let me drink my fill than maybe only a few people would die.**

_NO! I won't stand by and let you kill innocent people._

**I suppose what you do is better? Take only as much as you need. Doing that your only hurting yourself in the end. It won't hurt to take a little more than needed. In the outside world its survival of the fittest. Our kind, or rather my kind, just happen to be the fittest.**

Keiko had no response.

**You're afraid.**

_Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you have your way._

**Hm. I know you better than you think. Sharing a body with someone for 50 years does that to you. GET OUT OF THE DAMN SUN YOU INSOLENT GIRL!**

_Whatever._

Keiko looked back at the clock. It said 8:42. Keiko decided to train today. As soon as Keiko removed herself from the sunlight her skin cooled and turned back to its normal cream color.

Keiko walked over to her dresser and found her training outfit. The outfit covered her head to toe. Only her eyes are visible because her hair must also be covered or she risks daylight hitting her scalp.

Keiko walked out to the training fields.

--

The training fields were easy enough to find. They're giant fields. Keiko was still having trouble finding things. But once she arrived she found a large stump sticking out of the ground.

Keiko stood there kicking and punching the piece of wood for hours.

--

Kiba was walking around with Akamaru. As they went by the training fields he saw someone there.

He was wearing full body clothes. Kiba couldn't see any skin at all. The guy pulled off a move with speed and grace. The guy did a high kick landing on the side near the top of the stump. Then, keeping his foot in place, he quickly jumped, spinning, high over the stump (he moved his foot at this point) and as he came back down he landed a heavy punch on top of the wood splitting it neatly in two.

Kiba didn't want to have to fight this guy. Kiba was going to keep on walking until the guy fell to the side in exhaustion. Kiba quickly ran over and helped him up.

"Thanks," the guy managed to breathe out lightly. Akamaru started to whimper. (He was trying to ask if they were ok.

"No prob. You hungry?" Kiba asked. The man nodded slightly and stood up on his own and started to walk off. Too tired for words, he looked back at Kiba, nodded his head in the direction he was going and motioned with his hand for Kiba to follow.

--

The man took Kiba to Ichiraku's. Really, where else was there to eat? As soon as they were inside, both ordered beef ramen, and a piece of meat for Akamaru, and Kiba looked to the mystery man. The guy was untying the cloth covering his head.

Long purple hair fell down the person's back. The person looked to Kiba, and with a large grin, large purple eyes glittering, she said,

"Hey there. I'm Keiko."

--

**Didn't I stop with that exact line on the last chapter? Or at least something like it?**

**Oh well.**

**Ok, I'd like to thank **Gingerleaves **for being my first reviewer. Glad you like my story.**

**You rock, dude.**

**I am sorry the picture didn't work. I have planned to use two others in the story. I'll still put the web address for them just in case they work.**

**I want reviews. I don't even care what you write in them. You could say 'I like chocolate cake' as a review. Heck, if you did I'd probably make the characters eat chocolate cake at some point.**

**Seriously. If you ever need to just write some TOTALLY RANDOM REVIEW PLEASE GO AHEAD!**

**I live my life off randomness.**

**Silverwolf-fox: If I don't get more reviews, then I'll just … go cry in a corner somewhere.**

**Kiba: Don't be sad. –hugs me-**

**Akamaru: Barkiddy bark bark (Yeah! We don't want you to be sad, silverwolf-fox)**

**Silverwolf-fox: :D**


	3. The devil children

**I'm so bored**

**Sorry for the long time no update. I've been swamped in homework.**

**Almost all from one class. It totally sucks.**

**:D**

**I've got nothing else to say so I'll just eat a cookie**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**--**

Keiko had just introduced herself to Kiba at Ichiraku's

--

Kiba stared at the purple haired girl (how rude) wondering how he could have possibly mistaken her as a boy. His staring caught the attention of Keiko.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Kiba quickly replied no and tried to strike up a different conversation.

"So where are you from?" he asked. Sorrow showed in her eyes before quickly being replaced by her usual happiness.

"No where really. I travel around seeing the sights and all that," she said feeling slightly uncomfortable about that subject.

**You mean you travel around seeing the sights before you're run out of town.**

_And whose fault is that? If it wasn't for you I would have had a normal life._

**Haven't I already told you to not blame me for your misery? Fine, I'll say it again.**

**DON'T BLAME ME YOU INSOLENT GIRL! You're lucky I haven't broken out of this body by now possibly killing you.**

_Yeah right. You're just a spirit right now. Even if you did burst out of my body yours isn't around and you'd die shortly. You can be such a dumb ass sometimes._

**I heard that!**

_Damn! I forgot she can hear my thoughts. The stupid whore._

**I can still hear you! SO STOP INSULTING ME! I hear every thought going through your mind. I especially can hear you thinking about how **_**cute**_ **you think the dog boy is.**

"SHUT UP!" Keiko screamed. Everyone in the area stopped to look at her.

"Um, I didn't say anything," Kiba told her slightly confused.

Keiko was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Guess I dozed off for a bit." Keiko gave a half-hearted laugh.

"So, now what?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Hey, can you show me where my house is. I've already been shown where it is by someone called Neji Hyuuga, but I seriously can't remember," Keiko said. Kiba's eyes narrowed. Kiba's thoughts, _I can't believe Neji has met her first._

"Sure."

--

Kiba and Keiko finally arrived at her house. The sun was already going down. It took so long for them to find it because despite Kiba's instructions they still managed to get lost and Keiko kept forgetting her address. Keiko asked if Kiba would stick around and let her change real quick.

Kiba sat down while Keiko quickly hopped up the stairs. She came down in her usual outfit. (The red plaid skirt and jacket and shirt and everything I described before with Neji including her hair being up is her usual outfit. It's what she wears unless otherwise specified. I have a feeling I've already said this but whatever.)

After Keiko came down she and Kiba sat around in awkward silence (gay baby) until they decided to walk around the village.

Suddenly Kiba tagged Keiko and said "Tag." (For those of you who think Kiba's too old for tag well I say he's not.) "Try and catch me!" Kiba ran off.

Keiko stood there gaping until she finally realized what was happening and chased after him, making sure to go slower than she really could.

--

Kiba looked behind him. Keiko suddenly came around the turn so Kiba ran even faster. Kiba looked back in front of him and saw the Sannin Jiraiya in front of him. Kiba skidded to a stop and ended up tripping and fell on his face.

--

Keiko saw Kiba stopped so she started to stop too, although her stop was more graceful and she didn't fall. She had planted her right foot on the ground and spun her left leg around so she went in a circle. As she spun she got lower and lower to the ground (Her right leg was bending). In the end, she was on her right leg, which was completely bent, her left leg was sticking straight out in front of her towards a large old man. Her arms were out to the side as if to keep balance.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Keiko held out a hand (she was standing now) towards Kiba to help him up. She turned to the old man. Once she got a good look at him she eyes went wide in shock.

_He looks like that pervy kid from a long time ago._

**Oh? Who are you talking about?**

_I guess you wouldn't know him. I met him before you got shoved into my body. I hope he doesn't remember._

**Really? Why?**

_If he remembers he'll probably wonder how a few decades later I still look the exact same._

**Whatever.**

"Hey Kiba. Who's your little friends?" Jiraiya asked with his usual perverted grin.

"Um, hello. My name is Keiko." Jiraiya was looking her over.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Keiko took a sharp intake of breath and held it.

"Um, no I don't think so," she said too quickly.

"No I'm sure I've met someone who looked exactly like you, even with the same name, back when I was a kid."

--

_Flashback _(normally I hate flashbacks but this is somewhat important, kind of, maybe)

_Keiko was walking around in Fire Country. She loved to explore different lands and see different cultures._

_Up ahead she saw three kids who couldn't be more than 8 years old with an older man who looked like a jounin._

"_Hello there," Keiko called. They all looked towards her. As she walked closer she saw the man with a very tired expression. The kids had strange appearances. One had white hair and red lines down his face. Another was extremely pale with purple triangles on the sides of his nose. The last, the only girl and the only more or less normal looking one, was blond._

"_Hello, who are you?" the man asked._

"_I'm Keiko. Who are you four?"_

"_I am Sarutobi," the man said._

"_I'm Jiraiya," the white-haired kid said._

"_My name is Orochimaru," the pale kid said._

"_And I'm Tsunade," the blond girl said._

"_Hey listen, Keiko was it?" Keiko nodded, "Can you watch these three for a bit. Maybe a day or two?" the man asked. Keiko was silent for a bit until,_

"_Thanks. I'm, uh, very busy and I don't have time to train them or anything so…bye!" the man ran off while yelling back, "Good luck! You're going to need it!"_

_Keiko was confused. Then she realized, "Hey wait!" her voice got quieter, "but I never said I would do it." Keiko looked back to the three kids who were grinning evilly at her._

_Oh no._

--

"Hm, I'm sure I knew someone who looked exactly like you," Jiraiya said.

"Oh well, um, maybe it was my grandmother. I've been told I look just like her. I was even named after her," Keiko lied quickly. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'm afraid I can't talk any longer. I've got very important 'research' to take care of." Jiraiya walked off. Keiko looked to Kiba (Yes he is still there.)

"Research? What kind of research does he do, Kiba?" Kiba was rubbing his temples.

"Don't even ask. _Please_."

--

**This chapter isn't that interesting.**

**Oh important. This is going to be Shippuden but Sasuke and not Sai is there.**

**I hate Sai. He's trying to take Sasuke's place as the gay-fag (sorry to any Sasuke fans out there.)**

**If I said anything about it not being Shippuden I changed my mind so deal with it.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Hey Kiba?**

**Kiba: Yeah?**

**Silverwolf-fox: LET'S START A RIOT!**

**Kiba: AWESOME!**

**Silverwolf-fox and Kiba: LET'S START A RIOT! Riot! LET'S START A RIOT! Riot!**

**Love that song. (Riot by Three Days Grace –nudge nudge- -wink wink-)**


	4. I'm sorry

**SORRY!**

**It takes me longer to update than I wish it did.**

**I'm trying though.**

**On to the story then.**

**--**

After Jiraiya left, the walk became more or less awkward. Keiko didn't talk and Kiba was kind of blushing because she was wearing a thoughtful expression and looked extremely cute. When she started to look more worried he told her,

"Hey don't worry Keiko. That old toad sage won't do anything to you unless he goes through me first." Keiko looked at Kiba and put on a false smile.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Kiba."

They continued walking until Kiba said,

"Hey look. It's Shino and Hinata. HEY!" he called. The two people in the distance looked in our direction. Kiba and Keiko ran up to them. The boy had a hooded coat on and sunglasses and the girl has long blue-ish, purple-ish, black-ish hair. Her eyes were kind of periwinkle.

"Hello, Kiba," the hooded one said.

"H-hello, Kiba," the girl said.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet a new friend of mine," Kiba gestured towards Keiko, "this is Keiko. Keiko, this is Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga."

"It is a pleasure…to….meet…uh," Keiko started to say until she saw Kiba cover his face with his hand, Hinata looked away saying 'um' and who knows what Shino was doing. Except he was looking in her direction and she didn't realize why until she felt something small crawling up her legs. Many small things crawling up her legs actually. Keiko looked down and saw dozens of bugs on her legs.

…………………

"HOW CUTE!" Keiko grinned and let one of the insects climb onto her finger. The three genin gaped at her. She noticed.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" she asked. Shino walked up to her.

"No. I'm simply surprised you are not frightened off by my insects like other girls," he said. Keiko's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Surely you jest! Who could possibly by afraid of such adorable little bugs?" Keiko said as she lifted her hand with the bug up to her face.

--

**Oh, by the way, please review.**

**I want, no I NEED more reviews, otherwise I'll feel unloved and I'll go cry in a corner somewhere.**

**And the story will not be able to be finished.**

--

Some days past and Keiko had become quick friends with Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji (despite his attitude), and Naruto. Also, she's met Sakura and Sasuke who just came back from a mission. (Okay, this is Shippuden but I'm making it that Sai isn't here and Sasuke is. Other than that nothing's really changed.)

Days later, Keiko found out that Konoha has a club. Not being able to sleep, she needs something to do at night and she's convinced her new friends to come with her.

Keiko was wearing her usual outfit and bright shiny purple lipstick and purple eye shadow with purple nail polish and you get the idea. Keiko managed to get Hinata into a one-sleeved navy blue (almost black) dress that barely reached her mid-thigh. She was also wearing many bracelets. Sakura had a short cut pink tank top with a knee length darker pink with a split up the side. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Neji were wearing just cool clothes (you can imaging for yourself what they looked like.)

The club was seriously awesome. The Technicolor lights showed off against Keiko and Hinata's paler-than-some-people's skin. Well everyone started dancing by themselves then partner dancing happened. Keiko more-or-less forced Naruto to ask Hinata while she was being asked by Kiba and Shino. Neji stood off in a corner trying to look all cool (fangirls!) while keeping an eye on Hinata (as in brotherly protective way.) Sakura hung around Sasuke trying to get his attention.

Keiko was dancing with Kiba and Shino when the music changed. The song it changed to was one of her favorites so Keiko quickly broke away from Kiba and Shino and flipped onto the stage and grabbed the mike and started to sing. (Cross My Heart by the ATeens.)

_Hold me close  
Baby hold me tight  
Cause I've got something to say tonight  
Hear me oh  
Baby hear me through  
It's only words but the words are true  
You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night  
You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise  
_(Keiko walked off the stage and started to dance around everyone on the dance floor)  
_[CHORUS]  
Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love_

_I make a promise I make a vow  
I swear my love to you hear and now  
Heart to heart  
Baby eye to eye  
You and me till the day we die  
Promise you that I  
Will catch you when you fall  
Hear you when you call  
I'll always be around_

_[CHORUS]_

_Come whatever, and come what may  
Everything's gonna be okay  
All the way  
Baby all the time  
All we need is  
Your lips and mine  
You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night  
You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise_

_[CHORUS]_

Everyone started applauding and Keiko tossed the microphone back and it landed perfectly on the mike stand. While people congratulated Keiko the door of the club slammed open and standing there was a tall man with very pale skin.

He was wearing black pants with a black shirt trimmed in red (not t-shirt. Like button shirt but no buttons and the shirt doesn't overlap). A long black cloak with white cuffs and the ends look as though they were on fire. Black gloves and a plain brown belt rested at his waist and went around his cloak as well. He also wore a dull-ish red cape and a top hat. His hair was black as night and his blood red eyes were narrowed in fury.

As soon as the door opened everyone in the building (except Keiko) suddenly felt coldness coming from the strange being and fear clawed its way into their souls. (wow, dramatic)

(okay, here's a web address for the picture.

http: //i92. photo

bucket .com/albums

/l37/Narume13/Anime%20

Guys/some dark dude .jpg

if it doesn't work, then try Google Image and type in somedarkdude. No spaces. Also, I think I fixed the one in the first chapter. CAREFUL! Only way it will is if you're CAREFUL and make sure to get rid of ALL THE SPACES IN THE WEB ADDRESS!

SORRY! Putting in a bunch of random spaces was seriously the ONLY way I could make the entire web address stay on the document. It's totally stupid. There's 6 spaces that I can count. I HOPE IT WORKS!)

"Are you pathetic enough to waste your time with mortals?" he demanded.

--

The guys, and Hinata, were worried. The strange man had dragged Keiko outside with him. Kiba had sneaked away to listen at the door and heard Keiko's voice.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Keiko claimed.

"I can when it involves my wife!" the man told her. _Wife?_

"Well I'm not exactly happy about that either! I don't want it to be like this. I want to be myself," Keiko argued. _What is going on here? _Kiba decided he couldn't take anymore and he left.

"Hey, why don't you just leave. There's nothing we can do about it," Keiko said.

"Tch. I won't leave. Not until my wife comes back," the man said.

"Gah. What makes you think that's ever going to happen?" Keiko said exasperated.

"I have her body." Keiko's eyes widened in shock.

--

No one saw Keiko until the next day at sundown. Everyone was at the ramen bar (seriously, isn't there anywhere else to hang out? Can't they hang out at each other's houses or _something?_ I mean come on!)

"So who was that guy, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure. He said something about his wife."

"WIFE?!" Suddenly Keiko walked by. The man right next to her. Everyone glared.

"You don't have to follow me around, you know," Keiko said.

"If I leave you alone you might run away." Then they noticed the genin. Keiko waved. "Hey everyone." Keiko noticed the unfriendly gaze towards her red eyed _acquaintance._ He never flinched.

"Oh, um, guys, this is, um," Keiko wasn't sure what to say.

"My name is Zekare." (Zuh **Car** Ee). Zekare smiled, not friendly, more like 'I'm so much better than you' and showed his gleaming white teeth which also showed sharp fangs. The genin backed up.

As days past Zekare refused to leave Keiko side.

**I'm so glad he's back. I knew my man would never leave me.**

_Would you shut up? Do you not understand the problems this is bringing? He's scaring away all my friends. Not to mention he has no problem drinking until he's completely full._

**And? What does any of that have to do with me? I'd swoon if I had a body. Oh wait, HE BROUGHT MY BODY!**

_Stop acting like a fangirl._

**Hey, I'm allowed to. He is after all **_**my**__**husband.**_

--

Keiko had to talk to Zekare about his feeding habits. He grudgingly agreed that he would go to a different village. Of course he only said that because if he makes her angry enough she might kill myself and his wife along with her (seriously, who gets angry enough they'll kill themselves to kill some spirit inside of them out of spite?) However, Keiko had to swear an ancient oath that she will not leave the village while he was gone. She had to agree.

--

So hungry. Or rather, thirsty. My throat burns with it. I want more and the more I get the less resistance I have. Already more people have been attacked at night. However, I continue to try and drink as little as possible.

--

**You will kill us both you know.**

_I know._

--

Recently, Keiko is hanging out at the ramen bar with Shino and Neji discussing recent news.

"The attacks at night are getting worse," Neji stated.

"I've heard the Hokage is planning on setting guards around the village each night until the being is caught. What kind of monster is it that attacks people for blood?" Shino said. Keiko's eyes widened in silent shock. _Guards will be around all night? I should have known something like this would happen._

**Chill out. You could take those guards with your eyes closed. Of course, that would be all thanks to me.**

_But I don't want to have to. I have to do it._

**Wait, what? You can't do that! I don't care if you die but I must live for Zekare.**

_It doesn't matter anymore. I won't endanger my friends._

--

Ever since then Keiko has started to starve herself. She doesn't eat or even talk about food. Actually, after just one day she refuses to come out of her room for risk of caving.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

**I knew this would happen. You have basically taken over my instincts. Hmm.**

_What? _Keiko didn't feel very trusting of her right now.

**You **_**are**_** very hungry. Hunger makes people very weak. If you really are that weak then perhaps I can finally take control and…eat…to…my…FULL! **Keiko felt a rush of coldness as her vision blurred. She fell onto her bed as her body started to go numb. Suddenly, her eyes flashed and turned emerald green. Her hair grew longer and turned dark green and framed her face more and fell into the middle of her face too.

Keiko had lost herself.

--

"Why do we have to be on guard? This is so boring!" Naruto whined. Kiba hit him in the head.

"Because we just have to be, stupid. That's the mission the Hokage gave us." Truthfully Kiba didn't really know either. Why have genin guard the village from some monster attacking each night draining people of their blood?

A movement in the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. Something, or someone, was climbing along the side of the buildings. Then the thing jumped and ran towards them and then ran past. Fast. As quick as it came it was gone. Naturally, since it's a mission, they followed.

A scream pierced the air. Kiba and Naruto quickly ran in that direction. Upon arriving they found two bodies lying on the ground. Dead. No blood at all in the bodies. A shadow ran past and they pursued the killer.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto yelled. The shadow seemed to glance back as soon as it reached a large tree just outside the village. When it saw Kiba and Naruto it seemed to go into shock and grabbed its head and fell to its knees. Naruto and Kiba took advantage of the momentary distraction and quickly pulled out shuriken with the metal ropes and threw them and the shuriken flew around the murderer and also around the tree. They pulled and the thing slammed into the tree and somehow the arms ended up behind its back.

The head was bowed down.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were there.

……………

"What were you two doing here? If you were here all along you could have helped us!" Kiba accused.

"Neither of you seemed to need any help so we thought we'd just watch," Kakashi explained in a calm and cool manner. The four ninja slowly walked up to the person trapped to the tree. They saw tears fall onto the ground. The thing was crying.

The sun started to come up.

They saw green hair shorten a bit and turn purple. The head lifted and Kiba stared into the large purple eyes that were brimming with tears.

With disbelief Kiba stared at Keiko as she began to scream. Tears streaming down her face.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, JUST KILL ME NOW!"

--

**Well this chapter was longer to make up for time.**

**I really am sorry for it taking a while. I've had a cold for 2 weeks.**

**Not fun. -sniffle-**

**Anyway, I hope this story is surprising you.**

**I love surprising people.**

**Kiba: ………WTF! I don't understand this at all!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Oh, don't worry Kiba. You and everyone else will understand. But not until the next chapter.**

**Kiba: The suspense is killing me! Hurry and update. And all of you readers.....**

**Kiba and silverwolf-fox: REVIEW!!!**


	5. I'll try

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Let's get started, and remember,**

**REVIEW!**

**--**

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Kiba stared at Keiko as tears flowed down her cheeks. _Wha-what's going on here? _Her tears slowed but only long enough for her to speak.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said deathly quiet. "Why won't you do this for me. JUST KILL ME!"

--

Keiko couldn't understand. Why are they just standing there? Why can't they just kill her and end her misery?

**Why are you so determined to die?**

_Because I'm sick of living this way. In fear, in rejection, in needing the blood of others. I HATE IT!_

**You know, some people would say it's impolite to hate something. And besides, haven't I already told you not to blame me? Neither of us wants this. You detest my diet while I must live in this hideous body of yours.**

_At least we agree on that. Hey wait, what do you mean 'hideous?!'_

**It doesn't matter.**

The ninja surrounding her started to walk closer. A depressing feel came from her. Suddenly, a dark figure silently fell out of the sky.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked. The man's dark cloak flowed around him. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with the soft glow of the rising sun. Zekare. What was he doing here? "I don't believe I gave you permission to approach her." Keiko stared, unbelievingly, towards him.

"Why are you helping me, Zekare?" she asked. Zekare didn't even look at her.

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself, girl. You hold no interest for me, but as long as she resides in you I have no option but to protect you as well." Keiko sighed.

**That's so sweet of him!**

_How in the world was that sweet? He totally just insulted me!_

**I didn't say it was sweet for you. But for me? Aww…I'm so glad he cares.** Stupid lovers. **Well maybe, if you got a lover you'd understand.**

_Shut up._

"What is going on here?!" A woman with blond hair and exceedingly large breasts walked up. The silver-haired man with the mask explained what has happened. The woman looked to Keiko.

"You mean this scrawny looking girl has been behind the attacks?" The man nodded. The woman started to walk up to Keiko until Zekare stood in her way and narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot allow you to pass. I can't risk that you might harm the girl," he stated. His pose was threatening. However, the blond appeared to be in a very bad mood. She was clearly about to punch him and then Keiko's hair was suddenly shocked back to green and her eyes became green again as well. With clear strain, she spoke.

"Ze-Zekare. I'm…fine." The voice did not belong to Keiko. It was lighter yet harsher at the same time. Zekare immediately turned while lowering himself onto one knee (like a proposing pose). He grabbed her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, which weren't tearing anymore.

"Ariara. It has been far too long." Everyone stared. _Ariara? _Zekare quickly cut the ropes binding her simply with one hand. He helped her up as Kiba asked, "What's going on? I thought her name was Keiko."

"Hmph. Keiko is the girl who's body I have been trapped in and now continue to be trapped in. My spirit has gained superior power at the moment but it will not last long," Ariara said coldly. Tsunade was being even less patient than usual.

"You'd better explain what exactly is happening." Ariara sighed. "I suppose you shall not allow us leave until I do, so I will."

_Flashback:_

_Ariara and Zekare were walking in the forest near the border of the Fire Country. Suddenly something flew through the air. As silent as air, neither of the pair realized it was there until it was too late. A spiritual sword had gone straight through Ariara's neck. She fell to the ground. Zekare quickly pulled the sword out. No blood. But then, why would there be. He quickly looked to his dying wife. A large hole went straight through her throat. Zekare was, for once, helpless until he gained inspiration._

_He started to chant a dark language which was lost a long while ago. Ariara's body which showed little signs of life turned limp as a ghastly cloud left her mouth. Suddenly the cloud flew off farther into Fire Country._

_Zekare quickly, but gently, lifted the lifeless body bridal style and ran off in the direction of the cloud. Zekare followed it to a group of people which contained three brats and a teenage girl with purple hair who clearly had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. The cloud seeped into the purple-haired girl who let out a gasp of coldness. She looked around and Zekare quickly hid behind a tree as to not be spotted._

_When he looked the girl and the three brats were gone._

"_Damn!"_

_Flashback officially over._

"Of course, I've suffered as much as she has for all these years. I've been so thirsty. She barely drinks at all." Ariara finished.

"So if I may ask. Just, what exactly are you?" Tsunade asked. Zekare smirked.

"Vampires."

**--**

**Cliffhanger!**

**No, just kidding. I don't want to stop typing.**

**--**

Suddenly, Ariara's hold on Keiko's body ended and Keiko came back. Keiko's eyes gazed over each and every shocked face of the crowd and not until her gaze rested on Kiba did she begin to cry again and run off quicker than any ninja could possibly hope to exceed.

--

"Vampires?" Kakashi asked. Zekare nodded. "If you're worried about people like us being ninjas you don't have to worry. Not only to being ninjas not interest any of us, but creatures of the night, such as us, have no chakra. We cannot perform your jutsus." Kiba and Naruto walked up to Zekare and started to question him.

"Where did Keiko go? Why'd she just run off like that? " Kiba asked. Naruto said, "Yeah!"

"Hmph. Your 'Keiko' just hates being who she is. She believes that if she runs than everything will be fine. Keiko is a coward who simply can't face the truth. An ignorant child." Zekare stopped Kiba's punch before it even had a chance of reaching his face. "Do not even try to injure me, mortal. I merely told you the truth. Do not act like a child simply because it was not something you wished to hear." Zekare's eyes narrowed.

"Tch," was all Kiba could get out for Zekare began squeezing his fist. Hard. "I hope you will learn your lesson, ignorant pup." Zekare let go and began to walk away. "Besides, while you converse with me, young Keiko is probably thinking of a way to escape this village." Kiba gasped and ran off.

"Now if the rest of you do not mind, I wish to remain out of the sun." Zekare disappeared.

--

Keiko was pacing around her room. _Got to think of a way. Got to think of a way. Can't think of a way. GAH! Hey, Ariara, you could help you know?_

**Um…why exactly would I? Zekare's here.**

_I hate you._

**Thank you.**

'_Everyone in the village' probably hates me. Oh, and what about Kiba?_

**Everyone in the village doesn't even know. Only those few people that were there know.**

"Shut up." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Keiko took in a sharp take of breath. She threw some clothes into bag and went to the window. "I'm sorry, everyone." As Keiko opened the window, she saw Kiba standing on the wall.

"And where are you going?" he asked. "I thought something like this might happen, (because Zekare told him), so I had my clone go to the door and I decided to wait out here." Keiko let out a sigh.

"Look, just what are you doing here, Kiba? I get it. Once you tell everyone I'll be chased out of the village so that everyone will be safe from the big, scary, blood-sucker. I don't need you here to tell me." Keiko's eyes once again began to tear up while Kiba looked surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm not here to tell you anything like that. I'm here to tell you to stay," Kiba told her. "What? How can anyone want someone like me here? I'm different from everyone."Keiko sat on her knees on the bed. Kiba suppressed a sigh. "Look, people in Konoha…okay, most people in Konoha…aren't like that. We won't just judge you like that. Zekare explained how you never wanted this and how you always try to suppress the real creepy vampire girl," Kiba explained as he sat next to her.

**I resent that!**

"But still…" Keiko started before Kiba cut her off. "If you think we'll simply throw you out like that than you're just judging us for past villages. That's not very fair, now is it?" Kiba resisted the urge to smirk. "Listen, all I ask is that you at least give the village some time to get to know you." Keiko licked her lips in thought. "Well…" Kiba started to grin. He knew he's won the argument, "Fine. I'll try for a bit. But-" Kiba looked at her, "I want to know something." Keiko leaned in towards Kiba until her face was inches from his own.

"Why are you so keen to make me stay?" Kiba turned a deep red. "Oh, um. No reason. I just don't think people should give up like that," he lied. The purple-haired vampire-possessed girl pouted. "Is that really it?" Kiba turned a darker red but, thankfully, was saved from answering when the doorbell rang (again).

Keiko and Kiba looked at each other and went downstairs to the door. Standing at the door was Naruto next to a pissed off Sakura.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled only to be hit in the head by Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto. Do you have any idea how early it is? Why did you need to drag me here?" Sakura demanded of the hyper-active blond.

"Ow. Sakura, that hurt. We're here to talk to Keiko." Keiko invited the two ninjas inside as Kiba explained the situation. When Sakura asked how they were planning to help Keiko and other people get to know each other. Kiba and Naruto did an anime fell while Keiko began licking her lips in thought.

"Good question. I don't like going out into the sun. I can't talk to a bunch of people only at night."

"You mean you can't go out into the sun," Naruto said. "Everyone knows when vampires go into the sun they burn up to a crisp." Sakura punched him again while muttering 'idiot.'

"She's not an actual vampire, Naruto," Kiba replied while Keiko began shaking her head. "Actually, since I have a vampire spirit in me, I'm held back by all of her restrictions. But anyway, the sun doesn't kill me. At least, not right away. If I was to stand in the sun for several hours, then it might be possible," Keiko turned to Kiba, "That's why I was wearing all that cloth when we first met."

Sakura suddenly slammed her fist into her other hand. "I got it!" Keiko, Kiba, and Naruto turned to look at her. "Slumber party!"

-sweat drop-

"Hmm. But, how can it be a party if everyone is sleeping? And anyway, I can't sleep," Keiko asked very confused. Sakura pulled an anime fall before draping her arm over Keiko's shoulders. "Actually, the point of a slumber party is to _not_ sleep." Keiko looked even more puzzled. "Hey, just don't worry about it. I'll being over all the genin I can tonight."

"Wait, what? You're going to bring them here?"

"Well of course. The point is for them to get to know you. What better way than if they come to your house?" Keiko could see she had no clear way of winning the argument so she let out a sigh.

"Fine. But if you do, then I'm going to need to go out today. I'm pretty okay, especially after last night," Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto now got what she was talking about, "but if I'm not going to be allowed to leave," she looked to Sakura who simply stated "You're not." Keiko nodded and continued, "then I'm going to have to stock up. I can't risk anything happening to these people."

Everyone in the room suddenly turned pale. _Stock up?_ Keiko saw their looks, gasped, and then sighed.

"I'm not going to take human blood. I'm going to go outside the village and get it from some animals. I'll put the blood in some containers and put it in the big freezer in the back. Animal blood isn't as filling and that's why I've been taking human. Even the smallest of human blood is better than all the blood from an animal."

Sakura jumped up and down in victory. "YES! SLUMBER PARTY! HERE WE COME!"

--

**Is it me, or is that a seriously random moment?**

**Anyway, I REALLY want some reviews.**

**Bring on the flames! I'll cook marshmallows.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well, it's an interesting chapter. That's for sure.**

**Kiba: Wait, so she's a vampire?**

**Silverwolf-fox: No. She's possessed by a vampire who probably has some kind of vanity problem.**

**Kiba: Oh. Why are we having a slumber party.**

**Silverwolf-fox: I don't know. Sakura said it. Not me.**

**Kiba: But, you're the author…**

**Silverwolf-fox: …Well, that's all the time we have today folks. See ya next time!**


	6. A story to tell

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**WHOOP! WHOOP!**

**Anyway, LET'S BEGIN!**

**--**

If she didn't happen to have some weird spirit vampire thing in her, Keiko would be exhausted. Keiko's been hunting all day while wearing layers of cloth to protect her from the sun. Collecting blood doesn't sound hard but when you're hungry (excuse me, thirsty) it's hard to just drink it when it's there. She managed though.

After Keiko finished storing the now red containers in the back freezer where, hopefully, no one would find them, she went upstairs to her room for some peace and quiet.

**If you want peace and quiet, why are you hosting this party?**

_I honestly have no clue. Sakura came up with the idea then ran out the door in excitement. But it will be nice to meet the rest of the genin._

**What about Zekare? Is he coming?**

_How should I know? He's your husband._

**You're just jealous.**

_Am not!_

**Are too!**

_Am _not!

**Are**_** too!**_

Keiko and Ariara would have continued arguing if the door hadn't basically slammed open and she heard someone come in carrying a bunch of stuff. Keiko ran downstairs only to see a walking stack of boxes. Behind them she saw a flash of bright pink hair.

_Sakura._

"Um … Sakura? What are you doing here?" Keiko asked cautiously. Sakura laughed. "I'm getting your house ready for the best party in the history of Konoha! No offense, but you really could use an interior decorator." Keiko glanced around her living room. It was kind of plain. A simple couch and chair with a coffee table. She didn't have anything else because she didn't really need anything else. Keiko usually thought that less was more. Besides, this wasn't actually her house. It was one of Zekare's and Ariara's. They have a house in every village. Oh, there's also a large bookshelf filled in mysteries, horrors, and histories. The only three things Keiko had in common with the two stuck-up vampires.

**I am not stuck-up.**

_Whatever._

"Well, where is everyone else?" Keiko asked Sakura as she walked around dumping things in random places. "Oh they'll be here later, don't worry." _I wasn't going to. _Keiko tried to help Sakura but since she's never been to a party before Sakura shooed her upstairs to her room. Keiko was flipping through one of her favorite horror novels when someone knocked on the door (thought they were going to ring the doorbell, didn't you?). Keiko sighed and slowly walked down the stairs. _Maybe the sooner it starts the sooner it will end._

Okay, it's not that Keiko doesn't want the party to happen; it's that she hasn't had actual friends in decades. She doesn't know what to do during a party. Even before she was possessed she was never that popular. Apparently, purple hair and purple eyes is a sign of the devil and she comes from a very religious village (isn't that ironic?).

Well, it couldn't have taken more than a few seconds to descend the stairs and yet when Keiko arrived everyone was lounging about drinking and eating.

-sweatdrop-

"Um…is this a bad time?" Keiko sort of murmured. When no one answered she turned around. "I'm going back upstairs." She almost made it too, until Sakura and a long haired blond hooked her arms and dragged her back to the living room. "You're not going anywhere!"

--

The next hour or so was more or less awkward. Keiko was having trouble speaking to people who were not Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, or Sakura (Neji and Sasuke never talk). Introductions were basically ruined when Naruto busted out how she had a vampire spirit stuck inside of her. The party might not have been so weird if Keiko couldn't hear everything other people (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten Ten, and Lee) were saying about her in the room. They kept their voices down so they weren't aware Keiko could hear what they said. They were slightly frightened. They wouldn't complain but they weren't sure they wanted to talk to her.

Keiko began to tear up. When Kiba noticed he put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but Keiko shrugged it off and walked away with her head down. Keiko had walked outside into the darkness.

"Hey. Why did Keiko leave?" Sakura asked. "Isn't it obvious?" A shadow detached itself from the wall and shifted into Zekare. Sakura grew a stress mark. "If it was obvious I wouldn't have asked. And when did you get here, anyway?" Ino was fawning over the smexy vampire man. "I've been here the entire time." Zekare sighed. "She left because she could hear everything you children were saying about her. I didn't even care and I could hear every word. The girl is obviously depressed," Zekare explained. The genin who had been too nervous to talk to Keiko looked ashamed.

"We cannot do anything about her till she returns so let's do something," Ino suggested, "Any ideas?" Sakura jumped up. Suddenly the lights turned off and Sakura help a flashlight under her face while saying in a spooky voice, "Let's tell scary stories." When everyone agreed, Ino grabbed candles and set them up all around the room. "Now who wants to go first?"

Zekare reappeared from the shadows suddenly smirking (well he's always smirking, isn't he?). "I believe I have a story. A true one, no less."

--

Zekare stood closer to the humans (much to his detest) and leaned against the wall. The candles cast shadows across his face in an eerie way. Everyone sat around as he began to speak. "I do not know the actual story, for I was not there, but I do know what had occurred."

_Flashback:_

_A smoky haze had seeped into the girl's mouth. She was not sure what had happened but nothing seemed to be wrong so she didn't worry about it. The sun was shining as she walked back to her home village. The girl walked in smiling and with eyes glinting in the afternoon light. She was greeted by everyone even though she wasn't that popular by any standards._

_As the girl walked home she had met one of the priests of the chapel. However, instead of his usually gentle smile, his eyes were narrowed and he was frowning at her. Confused, the girl walked faster to quickly get to her home. As she entered the door, the young woman found her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner._

_The family sat down, said an abnormally short prayer that only lasted 5 minutes, and began eating. Only, when the girl ate she did not taste what was laid out in front of her. Instead, she tasted only sand. She quickly stood up and went upstairs to her room. After showering and praying (which took twice as long as the dinner prayer) and went to bed. However, she was unable to sleep and her throat felt as though hot iron was stabbed down her gullet._

_Then, a giant shock ran through her body. Her skin began to turn pale and she felt as though lightning was coursing through her body. The shock grew stronger and more painful until her eyes grew wide as she saw her hair grow and, starting from the ends, turned green. The mirror in her room showed her eyes change to green as well, starting from the outer edge of the iris. The color slowly crept towards the pupil until the lightning began to subside. He vision faded to black._

_Then, as if out of a trance, she became conscious. Instead of being by her bed, she was by the old well in the village square. Her hair was back to normal. She saw that the sun had risen and her skin began to burn like fire. Unable to take the new found pain, she ran to her house, faster than she believed she could._

_The young lady hid in her room until the sun fell. The darkness in her room seemed like a dark shroud surrounding her. A deep fog began to form outside in the cold. The girl looked outside and saw a light coming her way. Then another. Suddenly dozens of lights appeared. As they came closer, she saw they were not simply lights, but fire. Torches. Rapidly deciding to take a walk, she ran downstairs and out the door. She went down the road that went through the shops. When she looked behind her, the fire was following. The light of the torches created shadows which flickered ominously against the buildings. _

_She ran. Understanding that they were chasing her. When the girl looked back behind her, and saw the people chasing her were the other villagers she caught her breaths but when she saw who was in front of the mob, well, she nearly broke down into tears. Her father and mother marched in front with looks of pure hatred shame._

_A chill coursed down her spine and the feeling of loneliness stung like ice in her lungs. _

_She was chased out of her village by her own family. The worst part was she didn't even know why! She could remember nothing from last night. The last thing she remembers from running out of the village was the large statue of their god near the front of the village. A small vision appeared which showed the statue and yet different._

_Smoke and fire rose up behind the rock and blood was seeping out of its eyes._

_Not long after she was chased away, one night another shock ran through her body, less painful, but still unbearable. The girl woke up to find herself in front of the gate to her village. Her vision had come true and the statue was crying tears of blood. She began to cry herself when she nearly went insane when she looked and saw her hands to be covered in blood. The smell was intoxicating and it smelled familiar. On her hands was the blood of her father and mother._

_She had killed everyone who had pursued her. She had raised the village in flames and made the statue that had once stood tall and proud cry blood, which was how she had felt being hunted by her family._

_Flashback over_

The genin stared at Zekare, mouths open. The story had been depressing and as Zekare spoke, it was as if they could hear the crackling fire of torches and the screams of villagers being killed. The candles had also flickered dangerously, as if threatening to burn them all.

"That story, it was true?" Ino asked, hesitantly. Zekare nodded, "Every word."

"Well, w-who was that st-story about?" Hinata asked. Zekare smiled the tiniest bit (HE DIDN'T SMIRK?! CALL THE FBI! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!), "That story was obviously about someone like me. A fellow blood-drinker." (Let me take a moment to tell you readers that, other than the few who had been there that night to learn Keiko's secret and Sakura, no one knew Zekare was a vampire.) "But who?" Naruto asked again.

A door opened and a gush of wind swept through the room, blowing out most of the candles. Keiko stood in the open doorway, head slightly leaning to the side, and holding a bottle of sake.

"That is my story. That was what truly happened in my past."

**--**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I don't want to say I won't update until I get more, but I'm willing to go that far if that's what it takes!**

**Almost all who read this story need to update. I need to know that the few people who read this story (yes, not a lot of people read this story!) want me to keep writing it. PLEASE! FOR ME!**

**OMG! Her past was so depressing. I hope this chapter was good.**

**Talk about a party crasher. Why was Zekare there, anyway? He doesn't seem like a social person.**

**Thought I got to admit, the man can tell a story.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well, that was fun.**

**Kiba: ???? Fun?! Did even talk in this chapter? I'm the main character. I'm supposed to have a lot of speaking lines!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Don't whine. I think you might have talked at some point. I probably didn't mention it, but you talked to Keiko. Isn't that enough?**

**Kiba: NO!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Whatever. Well everyone, come back next time. BYE!**

**Also, in case any of you readers were wondering, I did not draw any of the pictures I used to represent Keiko or Zekare. Not the one planned for Ariara, either.**


	7. A party to remember

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I can't wait. Christmas Eve and then Christmas!**

**I'm having so much fun, I hope part of this chapter shows my good humor (trust me though, the beginning won't. I don't think so, anyway.)**

**--**

**This chapter might have some inappropriate…ness in it. Mostly, just some perverted stuff but not like hentai or anything. Hopefully, it's slightly perverted but in a really funny way. Some of it's actually cute.**

**--**

**Also, in case any of y'all were wondering, Akamaru couldn't be at the party. He's just too big. He wouldn't really fit with everyone else. I'm sorry. I wish he was there too.**

**--**

Keiko stood by the doorway with her bottle of sake held at arm's length down her side. Tears were forming in her eyes as she slowly walked to the group. Zekare led her towards the empty seat on the couch by Naruto. Keiko was clutching herself as she muttered, "My story," very quietly to herself over and over again.

"All of you…are not wrong…to…fear me," Keiko began as she sat down on the edge of the couch, "None of you understand how…difficult…it is for me to simply be in the same room as all of you. At this moment, my throat is burning with want to drink every single drop of blood that is flowing through your throats". All of the genin's faces paled.

"I have done terrible things." Keiko placed her head in her hands (with the elbows on her legs (classic depression pose) anyway.) "I had never wanted to be this way. If I had gotten my choice then I would be happily living in my village," she removed her right hand and placed it on the arm rest. "However, instead I killed them all," her gripped on the arm rest grew stronger, "everyone I had ever cared about. Gone." Keiko's grasp on the arm rest suddenly became too tight and it shattered. Blood swelled down her hands from the spikes of wood now imbedded in her hand.

Kiba quickly came over to Keiko and pulled her into his arms. (oh how I'd love to be her right now … A HUG YOU DUMBASSES! NOTHING SEXUAL GOING ON!) _I feel as though…I could hold on to him…forever._

**Don't get too comfortable. I want nothing to do with dog boy. I already have a mate.**

He patted her head as her tears soaked his jacket (I love that jacket. His shippuden jacket is so much cuter than before.)

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he stood from leaning on the far off wall and he came to stand closer. "Stop crying!" Sasuke demanded. "Don't think you are the only one whose family has all been killed. Weeping like a child denied her favorite toy will not gain you anything. My own family was slaughtered by my older brother, Itachi, (WEASEL!) and I don't need anyone's pity." Sakura whispered, half to herself, "Sasuke."

Keiko, who had been crying in Kiba's arms, suddenly stood up with her eyes down. The tears were not flowing anymore. She stepped up to the young Uchiha and lifted her gaze to meet his own. Her eyes were flashing as she practically yelled at him, "OH YOU POOR CHILD! (sarcasm. Don't you love it?) If you didn't notice, the cases are different. True, your, family is dead, but you were not the one to do it. I, myself, had completely slaughtered my friends and family. Worse, one of the few things I remember from that night, is the satisfaction of tasting the blood which had swelled from the throat of my father and mother."

Sasuke glare was even stronger. "What did you say to me?" he demanded icily. A devastatingly furious aura flowed from Keiko. She poked Sasuke in the chest before letting loose a string of curses at him. "I told you to fvck off you mother-fvcking fvck-tard and to leave me the fvcking hell alone, you fvcking dip-shit!" (…wow. If those were actual bombs, a lot of people would be dead right now.) Keiko suddenly brightened up and asked if anyone would like a drink. Most everyone raised a hand, nervously. Keiko ran off while Sasuke was left fuming.

As soon as she was gone, Ino asked Zekare "What's with her?" Zekare shook his head, ashamed. "She's drunk. The purple-haired one is interesting to be around after she has tasted alcohol. She goes through three stages. First, she is highly emotion, sometimes showing as emotional trauma. Second, she gets pissed off at the slightest thing. And third, she is inexplicably happy. As she is now, she is in a 'What the hell, I'm going to do what I want' mood." Shikamaru questioned as to how long she would be like this. Zekare said that it shouldn't be that long. The conversation would have continued if they (Zekare) hadn't heard footsteps down the hall.

Moments later, Keiko returned with many bottles which were colored a bright red. She began passing them around while Zekare couldn't help but smile. He freely takes one of the bottles and pours the red liquid into a wine glass he pulled from nowhere.

"I was lucky enough to find drinks in the back fridge." The genin looked suspiciously at the drink while Zekare and Keiko drank as though their lives depended on it. Naruto shrugged and, being the idiot that he is, took a sip. Some of the others (the stupid ones (Ino and Choji)) followed suit only to quickly spit out the fluid.

"Ugh! What is this?" Ino proclaimed. Keiko grinned while sticking out her tongue (in a really happy way, not mocking). "Well what else would I have in my house? It's blood."

Everyone's faces paled, even the ones which had been smart enough not to drink. All of a sudden, Keiko did not look as joyous, but she was not sad or angry. She was finally back to normal! She looked around. "Hey, why are you guys drinking the blood from my storage?" _And why does my head hurt_ _so _much?

--

After explaining everything, Keiko had her lips puckered in thought as she sat on the ground. She stood up, clapped her hands together, and said "Well, I guess it's time for the guys to go!"

"WHAT?" The shocked genin protested this until Keiko explained that only the guys had to leave. The girls, of course, got to stay. "Why?" Naruto asked. Keiko winked and held up a finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Girls can't share all their secrets, now can they?"

-sweat drop-

--

Well, eventually after the guys were basically thrown out, Zekare had to leave too, the girls got comfortable. (Okay, just to be sure, the girls there are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten.) They all went to separate rooms to change. Sakura was wearing pink, silk pajamas with black buttons (pants and shirt) and the shirt was short sleeved. Ino had dark navy shorts with a dark purple tank top. Hinata had long black pants and a long sleeved, tan silk shirt. Ten Ten had a sleevless black top with a kunai charm hanging from the collar and plain black pants that didn't cover the ankles.

When they came back, Keiko still wasn't there. "W-where c-could she b-be?" Hinata asked, timidly. "Oh, don't worry!" Keiko called from somewhere in the house, "I'll be out in just a second. I was getting some food." Hearing the stomachs roll, Keiko laughed and added, "Some _human_ food."

However, when Keiko came back in, the other girls were kind of shocked.

--

The boys, not fond of being thrown out of the party, were, of course, spying. Thankfully to them, Zekare, who didn't care what humans did, went ahead and told them a jutsu (that he can't perform) that would allow them to spy and creep around the house with not even Keiko being able to hear them.

Naruto (just because he's who he is), Kiba (for Keiko), Sasuke (forced), Neji (forced and for Ten Ten), and Shikamaru (forced), were hanging in a tree and in the bushed by the window waiting for something to happen. The other guys were not interested, because some of them -cough- Sasuke -cough- are not interested in the female gender.

**--**

**For the record, yes I know Sasuke most likely isn't actually gay. It's just too easy to say he is with Orochimaru. That's why Kabuto doesn't like Sasuke, because Kabuto likes Orochimaru but Orochimaru is always talking about how he wants 'Sasuke's body'**

**Again, I am aware of the fact none of these people are probably gay.**

**--**

Suddenly, when the girls decided to change, everyone's attention was grabbed. Of course, the girls went into different rooms and when they came out, none of them were really hard on the eyes. Most of the clothes were those which hung to the figure. (Boys are so stupid, with their hormones. Don't ya think?) However, when Keiko walked out of the kitchen, every boy had an instant nosebleed. It wasn't really about what she was wearing, but more about what she _wasn't_ wearing.

--

Zekare was watching the idiotic village brats spy on the girls' party. He didn't care for it. He had no interest in a mortal's imperfect body. Ariara, his wife, was simply perfect. Physically perfect, she was amazingly graceful, even by vampire standards, and she had the same feeling of being better than other people he had. Zekare looked up into the sky. The moon's image was reflecting off his eyes as he gazed at the stars. A misty fog began to grow. _Do not worry, my love. One day, we shall watch the night together again._

Zekare looked back down and couldn't help but chuckle. _I wonder how long before they notice that jutsu will wear off in only a minute or two._

--

Keiko walked out carrying soda, popcorn, and candy only to find everyone staring at her. "Um…is something wrong?" Ino's eye was twitching. "Of course something is wrong! Just look at what you're wearing! I know if you have it you should flaunt it, but not in this case! Not if it makes you outshine me!" Keiko was blissfully unaware of Ino's jealousy until Sakura whispered in her ear. Keiko looked down at her outfit. "I still don't quite get it. This is what I wear every night."

"Flaunting?" Keiko was barefoot and she had slightly baggy, coal black pants which mostly covered her feet. Hinata was too embarrassed to talk so Ten Ten tried to explain. "Um…the problem isn't the pants. It's more about your upper body." After a minute, Keiko got the idea. Her hair wasn't tied up, and though it was long, it did nothing to cover her chest. Her breasts (a good bit larger than Ino's –wicked laugh-) were completely uncovered.

Keiko's eyes gleamed guiltily. "I'm sorry. When you've lived as long as I have without aging, you usually lose the modesty. It doesn't bother me to be topless in front of people. I probably wouldn't go around like this is the village or around a bunch of boys, but why hide around girls? If it's a problem, I can go change," Keiko offered. A yell was heard outside.

--

**Okay, input from me. The deal with Keiko and her sleeping outfit? Yeah, well, you need to think about it from her perspective. To her, this is normal. She's been alone without good company in decades. Living alone, no one was there to care what she was wearing. She always wore pants, though, and she always wears shirts in public, but in her own home with a bunch of girls, she doesn't see the problem because that's just how she is.**

**Plus, she doesn't have anything else to wear. She has her normal day outfit, her black lacy dress and umbrella, and she has those pants. Don't ask why, please. She couldn't get anything else when she went back to her house after the slaughter, because people were outside witnessing the damage.**

**That's it. Back to the story. Now it gets good.**

--

Kiba had quickly tackled Naruto to the ground and was tying a gag over his mouth. The idiot yelled as loud as he could because Keiko was thinking about putting a shirt on. A huge blush appeared on Kiba's face as he remembered the image of Keiko's physically perfect body. Perfect curves, flawless skin, and…agh! _Got to stop thinking like that. Even if I do think of her like that, surely she would like someone more…I don't know._

--

Keiko, who obviously knew now what was going on outside, told the girls that it was nothing and assured them that Zekare was a neat eater. However, they took it a bit more seriously and told Keiko to go tell him to not drink people's blood, especially right now. Keiko was pushed out of her own home and she went up to where Zekare was and decided to talk to him about random crap until he asked what she told the female genin about the yell.

Clouds drifted across the sky. The night was cold.

"Don't worry," Keiko assured, "I blamed it all on you." Then, quick as a flash, Keiko was gone.

--

Back in the house, after talking about random crap, such as asking Keiko about her past, and Keiko asked them about some of the other guys, Ino though playing Truth or Dare would be fun. "Okay, I'll go first," the blond announced. "Hmm, Ten Ten, truth or dare?" Ten Ten was startled to be picked first but decided to choose truth. "Do you have a crush on Neji?" Ten Ten's blush was bright as Sakura's clothes, and she gave a quick brief nod before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Hinata blushed, naturally, and quietly said dare. Ten Ten grinned evilly and said, "I dare you to kiss Naruto the next time you see him." Hinata nearly went into a seizure, but she's okay now. "Um…Keiko, t-truth or d-d-dare?" Keiko smirk, which ended up showing sharp teeth, and proclaimed, "Bring on the dare, baby!"

Hinata was actually feeling a big cruel. "I dare you to find Kiba at night within the next week, and glomp him from behind."

"Heh, is that all you got? No problem." Only thing was, Hinata was actually grinning. "But, you have to do it wearing exactly what you have on now." Now things got awkward. Of course Sakura and Ino's attention was fixated on something else.

"OH MY GOD! Hinata just said two complete sentences without stuttering…at all!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed. Keiko rolled her eyes and looked towards Sakura. "Okay Sakura. Truth or dare?"

Sakura, being the brave idiot that she is, chose dare. Keiko let out a wicked laugh and said "I dare you, the next time you see Sasuke, to slap him as hard as possible while yelling as loud as you can, 'I can't believe you cheated on me with Orochimaru!'" Sakura's face twisted into many different expressions. Many of them having to do with rage and fury. I wonder why.

The game continued until they were all embarrassed. Thankfully, thanks to Ino, Ten Ten has to walk up to Neji, without a word kiss him, immediately stick her tongue into his mouth for a few minutes, and then just walk away. Never saying a single word to him.

Also, when Ino next met Shikamaru, she had to rub her body up and down his acting drunk while talking to him about dumping his girlfriend.

Aren't girls just so kind?

--

The boys were so shocked they couldn't move. Some of the stuff the girls talked about in there was something no boy should ever know. Well, Naruto, who was standing up-side-down on the tree branch lost focus and tumbled to the ground. Loudly.

--

When a crashing sound from outside alerted the female ninja, Keiko then felt the need to tell them, "Oh don't worry. It was probably just Naruto being an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? They've been spying on us all night."

--

The only thing running through the boys' minds was:

_FVCK!_

--

The girls all ran outside to see the males running in different directions as snow began to fall. Well, Shikamaru was just lying there. Of course, with Keiko's sense of smell she could tell which boy was running in which direction. Not telling who of course, she sent Ten Ten, Sakura, and Hinata to different directions.

Ino got down next to Shikmaru and started her dare. Shikamaru was completely freaked out because he'd been sleeping the entire time so he didn't know what was going on. While Ino acted slut-ish she began saying crazy thing. "Why are you going out with that stupid sand girl," Ino did her best to slur her words so he'd think she really was drunk, "Why don't you dump that Temari chick. You can hang out with the rest of us. Like me, and Sakura, and all those other people."

--

Sakura was running after a shadow. Eventually she got close enough to see Sasuke in front of her. _Shit._ _Keiko did this on purpose_. Well, neither of them did any special jutsus other than some basics but in the end, somehow, not even I know how, Sakura was standing by Sasuke who was kneeling on the ground tied up with rope. Then she remembered the dare.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sasuke was about to ask what for, when Sakura slapped him really hard and shouted, "I can't believe you cheated on me with Orochimaru!" Both of them were blushing furiously.

--

Ten Ten was after Neji. How she was suppose to catch up to the Hyuuga prodigy she had no clue, but she ran anyway. Suddenly, a though entered Ten Ten's mind. If Neji was spying the entire time, he knew everything the girls were talking about all night. He knew what Ten Ten said about him when Keiko asked.

About how he was really smart and strong, and even about how she thought he was the hottest boy in the village, which, of course, led into an argument from Ino and Sakura who said Sasuke was the hottest.

Anyway, with this new found embarrassment, Ten Ten ran even faster to capture the young Hyuuga. She planned to make him pay, along with the others, for spying on their personal conversations.

Neji, who easily could have run faster, saw how hard Ten Ten was working and despite his pride, he slowed down and allowed her to get closer. Of course, Neji had actually forgotten about the dare. Well, Ten Ten put one last burst of speed into her run and tackled Neji to the ground. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do.

So, when Ten Ten let Neji up, keeping a hold on him so he couldn't run away, she quickly placed her lips on his, then, inwardly groaning in embarrassment (because she totally want to do this), stuck her tongue in his mouth. Neji was obviously surprised, but he didn't seem unhappy because the two stayed like that for longer than they had to.

--

Hinata found Naruto easier than any of the others found their prey. For one thing, Hinata has the Byakugan. Kind of cheap but whatever. Second, Naruto is, after all, an idiot. He fell asleep in his hiding spot, which happened to be an alley way not 50 feet from Keiko's house.

Hinata sighed. _Oh Naruto, _she thought. Well, Hinata figured she should get it over with so she walked up to Naruto, without waking him, and kissed him. Unfortunately, he woke up. Naruto looked up at Hinata with a confused look on his face. "Hey, Hinata, why'd you kiss me?" he asked. Hinata, with great embarrassment, blushed bright red and fainted. "EH! HEY! HINATA! Don't faint!"

--

Keiko giggled at the inward thought of the girls chasing after the boys of their dreams and dares. Keiko was running much slower than she could. If she didn't think this was fun, Keiko would have run so fast she was invisible and caught up to Kiba in a second. Plus, she had to run with her arms crossed in front of her because of her…indecent…appearance.

Well, Kiba was in front of her, and unwittingly falling into her trap. Well, not much of a trap because all she was doing was herding him to the park.

The snow that had started to fall was very soft, but it covered to the ground quickly. Keiko was more resistant to the cold but since she herself was human with a vampire spirit in her, she was not oblivious to the chill. Eventually, she could die from it.

Well, Kiba was running like his life depended on it and when he looked behind him Keiko seemed to be catching up. He finally made it to the park and checked behind him and Keiko was gone. Now, very worried, he panicked. With no idea where she was, he started to run again until something glomped him from behind which sent him, and it, to the ground with the 'it' on top of him.

Kiba heard laughing as the thing got off of him and when he looked he saw Keiko sitting there on her knees, grinning at him.

"Gotcha."

Kiba grinned too and soon both of them were laughing their heads off at the ridiculous situation. The two of them, sitting in the park in the snow at night with Keiko being shirtless (that's still kind of awkward though.)

"Hey, look at the moon," Keiko told Kiba. He looked up and saw the moon brightly glowing a light blue. "Woah," he whispered, half to himself. "It's called a Blue Moon. Who'd have guessed, right?" Keiko explained. They gazed at the moon for some time.

However, when Keiko started to shiver and sneeze while her face turned red, Kiba got a little worried. Thinking fast, he took off his jacket and shirt and handed them both to her. He wasn't _that_ cold. Keiko couldn't help but look at his well-toned chest, but then she gratefully slipped the shirt over her head while Kiba looked away. After Keiko put the jacket on she hugged herself because of the sudden warmth. And of course, then Kiba started to look cold when Keiko tossed his jacket back. "Here," she said, "you can at least have that back."

Well, once they were both wearing _something_ Kiba lobbed a snowball at Keiko face. Her hair was covered in the white powder and some snow had made its way onto her nose. Kiba was laughing his head off while Keiko got a hand full of snow and quickly got behind Kiba's back and then she rubbed the snow into his head. "How's that, Dog-boy?" she giggled.

Kiba twisted his body and tackled her to the ground. The two of them started wrestling as the snow flew off the ground around them.

--

The other girls, after catching the boys, were on their way back to the house. Ten Ten was walking with Neji, who had his arm around her waist. Hinata was being carried by Naruto, since she fainted, and Sakura had untied Sasuke who was awkwardly holding Sakura since she was obviously freezing in her silk pajamas.

Back at the house, Ino was relaxing on the couch drinking a soda she got at her house. 'All of you guys were gone so long I stopped by my house after Shikamaru finally left,' she had said. The blond had not been happy about doing that dare with Shikamaru.

Keiko and Kiba weren't back yet so the group decided to go and look for them after putting on jackets (Don't even think of asking where the jackets came from.) Naruto stayed behind to watch Hinata who was still unconscious. Well, Sakura told them in which direction Keiko went and after a few minutes of vicious running, heard laughter coming from the park.

Keiko and Kiba were wrestling each other in the snow. Keiko had on Kiba's shirt. Snow was flying around in a flurry covering the two as if in a snow-storm. The girls that were spying could barely keep from 'aww-ing' towards the cuteness. The boys just didn't care.

After a while, Keiko and Kiba decided to lie down next to each other in the snow and talk. (Isn't that cold?) Satisfied that they were okay, Neji and Sasuke grabbed Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten and had to drag them away.

--

Keiko and Kiba had begun talking about…well, nothing really. They each kept changing the subject to their heart's desires. They never stayed on one topic for very long. Suddenly, Keiko propped herself on her elbow and looked at Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba?" she asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well, have you ever thought that some things were meant to happen? Maybe, a person goes through a terrible experience, so something just as good might happen?"

"Uh…sure, I mean I guess so. Why?" Kiba answered, unsure of where this was going. Color creeped up Keiko's face.

"Oh…umm…well…never mind. It's not important."

"You sure?" Kiba asked.

"Totally." Keiko laid back onto the ground, but Kiba couldn't get it out of him mind that whatever she was talking was important somehow.

The two lied there forever until light started to seep through the trees in the park. As light fell on Keiko's face she realized that, while not asleep, she went into a sort-of-kind-of coma that she's learned to do so she's not bored all night. But the important thing was that she was basically lying on top of Kiba.

The snow had let up in the night so neither of them were about-to-die cold but both their faces and lips were blue. Keiko shook Kiba awake.

"Kiba, wake up! You fell asleep!" Kiba's eyes opened slowly. His nose was red. Immediately, Kiba was up and awake and hugging himself. "Holy crap! It's freezing!" Keiko helped Kiba stand up and they both slowly started to make their way towards Kiba's house.

"Well, now we know never fall asleep in the snow, especially during the night," Keiko joked. Kiba let out a small laugh before sneezing. "Damn," he cursed, "it's so freaking cold!" Keiko sighed and stopped walking. She turned to face him, face bright red, and said, "Here, let me try something."

Keiko pulled Kiba towards her and gingerly placed her lips on top of his.

**--**

**I hope this chapter was interesting to read.**

**Think of this as a Christmas present that you were going to get anyway.**

**Have fun, and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Hey, Kiba?**

**Kiba: Yeah?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Can we make some cookies for Christmas?**

**Kiba: Why?**

**Silverwolf-fox: I like cookies. Are we not going to make any? –starts to cry-**

**Kiba: NO NO! DON'T CRY! WE'll MAKE SOME! LET'S GO MAKE SOME COOKIES RIGHT NOW!**

**Silverwolf-fox: YEAH!**


	8. I'm so afraid

**Now to continue on!**

**Sorry it's been so long.**

**So y'all remember, last chapter ended with a kiss.**

**Plus, I've set up a poll on my profile about my next story. Please vote. Whoever does vote will get a giant cookie!**

**--**

Kiba was shocked by the sudden kiss. Her lips were warm despite her cold skin. However, the heat turned ice cold and Kiba was shoved away. Standing there, fuming was Keiko. Only, a shadow covered her green eyes and her green hair seemed as sharp as knives.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" Ariara demanded. Kiba slowly backed away from the steaming vampire lady slowly walking towards him. "I distinctly said _not_ to do anything like this! I'm going to kill that chick! And what the hell is she thinking staying out all night in the snow? She's such an idiot!" Kiba wasn't sure how to react. But the fuming vampire girl was kind of scary.

A woman came up behind Ariara and grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket. "Let me down!" Ariara commanded but Tsunade-sama mearly started shaking her until she threw her into a brick wall. From the rubble Keiko arose. Thankfully. "You need to teach some manners to that woman, Keiko. However, discussing behavior is not why I am here," Tsunade-sama stated.

Keiko was dusting herself off from the dirt that came from the remnants of the brick wall. "Well, why did you come? Is something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing is really wrong, but before I tell you, I want you to answer me something. Depending on your answer will change whether or not I tell you the news." Keiko nodded. "All these years, have you ever let go of that Ariara? Have you ever just not tried to keep her spirit in you?" Tsunade asked.

_That's a strange question. Of course I didn't. I couldn't let some cruel woman go in the world._

**Hey! Watch what you say!**

_Whatever._

"No. I haven't," Keiko responded. Now Tsunade was nodding. "I see. Well I have been speaking with the Yamanaka Clan, and…"

"You mean Ino's clan?" Kiba asked, interrupting.

"Yes. Well I've spoken with them and they believe that if you _try_ to expel her, then maybe…." Tsunade gave her a questioning look as if to ask 'What is your choice?' Keiko was overwhelmed. So long she has dreamed this may happen but now, now that it might be possible…..she just wasn't sure how to feel.

"Now, I wouldn't get your hopes up. It might not work. However, if you decide to experiment, please do so around Ariara's own body," Tsunade instructioned. Keiko nodded before asking, "Um…where is her body?"

"We have the body in the clinic. That male vampire hasn't left her side. I would suggest that if you're going to do then now would be the best time while the fog is still around." And with that Tsunade left.

Kiba faced Keiko. "Well?"

"Well what?" Keiko questioned. "What are you going to do?" Keiko opened her mouth only to close it again. "I'm not sure." Kiba could barely believe it. "How can you not be sure? Listen…I think you should try. It would make you happy, right?"

"I-I think so. It's just, that I'm nervous about what might happen. What if…" Tears formed in Keiko's eyes. Kiba brought her into his arms and placed his hand on her head, which was cradled in the crook of Kiba's neck. "Don't worry. Nothing would happen. But remember, no one can make you do anything."

Keiko looked up at him, tears spilling over her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

--

Keiko and Kiba were walking towards the clinic. Keiko had decided to try. Both of them walked up to the front desk to the really friendly counter-lady. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um…I'm looking for someone named Ariara? A boy named Zekare should be with her," Keiko said tentatively. "Oh sure. They're on the third floor. Fifth door on the right." She smiled and pointed to the stairs on her left. "Just go that way, sweety." Keiko and Kiba thanked her and went on their way.

Up the stairs and in the room was Zekare standing in the corner, watching (as always) as a body completely wrapped in bandages lie on the bed. "Is that her?" Keiko asked. Zekare nodded. "Are you willing?" Keiko nodded. "But…I wish…I wish to be alone." The two boys complied and walked outside.

Keiko sat on the bed next to the wrapped body. She placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. Breathing slowly and deeply she released the tenseness in her shoulders. She let go of the fear she's felt for too many years.

Inside of her, it was like a confrontation between her and Ariara. Both of them standing in a realm of darkness. Ariara appeared only as a shadow.

**Do you see what is around us? This is all I have seen for the last 42 years. **Shadow Ariara gestured around her.

_But…you always know what it happening. How is that if you don't see it?_

**I am always here. Even when I am in control of the body I am nothing but a shadow. I know what you know, I hear what you hear and think, and I know what you say. Though no matter how I wish, being able to see is what I truly want. I wish to see Zekare's face and to feel his love.**

_I was not the one who chose this. I also wish it to be different._

**You wish it to be different because of yourself.**

_What?_

**You do not care about me. You believe I am to blame for the terrible events in your life. You are not trying to send my spirit out because of what is best for me. You do it as a way to try and repair your broken world. But, of course, you probably can't. I am embarrassed to speak with someone this weak.**

_I'm not….._

**This is why I despise you all. All of you are selfish and cruel. Humans are not worth living on an earth such as this.**

_That's not true! Many humans are kind. And protective. They care for others! And I'm not afraid!_

**THEN PROVE ME WRONG! DO IT!**

_But what if I can't?!_

**DO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT!**

_No! I can't! But….what if…._

**THEN DO IT!**

Keiko pressed her hands to her breast and channeled her energy into a force that pushed away the Shadow Ariara. A bright light glowed from the non-existent sky of the shadowed world and Keiko felt as though she was lifted by wind and was once more sitting on the bed in the clinic.

Her heart pounded unevenly and her chest was in pain. Her heart suddenly jerked and Keiko's eyes widened in pain as she coughed up blood. Before she could even think, her mouth opened wide in a scream.

A bright green cloud floated around the room before seeping into the bandages of the body next to her.

--

Awkwardly, Kiba was standing around with Zekare. The worst part was how both of them were forced to leave the building. Apparently they were becoming obstacles in the hallway and since they couldn't go into the room they had to go outside. Thankfully for Zekare, a cloud of fog and mist filled the air above the layer of snow on the ground.

A piercing scream filled the air as the doors of the clinic opened. The air felt even colder than moments before as a figure walked outside. The mist seemed to evade her as she came closer. Her very long, dark green hair was tied in a large knot keeping it in a high ponytail and shorter hair seemed to follow almost an M shape around her face and eyes. Her green eyes were gleaming.

She was slim but still had a distinct hourglass figure with a very full upper body (if you know what I mean). Her top appeared to be white cotton bandages wound tightly around ending at her hips but showed her belly button (which had a red jewel in it) and most of her cleavage.

A cloth which was pulled loosely around from the back (where is ended halfway down her calves) and stayed on by being stuffed through a reddish-brown belt (the ends of the belt were connected by a rectangular white cloth, which covered her lower front and fell to just above the knees, by two white clasps) which caused the long billowy skirt-looking cloth to be rumpled above the belt where the cloth appeared dark gray. The skirt-like fabric was ragged at the end and was as pale a pink as cherry-blossom petals.

Underneath her 'skirt' were tight pants which seemed to be dark brown and yet black at the same time. She also wore ankle high, black leather boots with small heels. Fingerless gloves covered her entire arm up to her shoulders, the same material and color as her pants, with white cotton bandages (same as her top) wrapped around them. On her right hand was sort of a wristband only it would have fallen off if not for a tight blue band going around her wrist. It covered the top of her hand ending by wrapping around her middle finger. On the other end, the top part was a bit longer, ending just before the elbow in a point. It was completely white except for the blue shape following the shape on the hand and also repeated that shape (as if merged by edges) again above the wrist.

A black choker circled her neck.

--

**Wow. It is hard to describe her entire outfit. Here's a web address for the picture. I REALLY hope it works.**

http:// img181.

image shack. us/img 181/ 1852/

girlsx swords sunset 21 024 sg1 .png

**Sadly, had to do it like this again. This time, I'd say there's about 11 spaces. Ugh. I'm really sorry. I can't get the web address to stay any other way but to add random spaces in it. Please check it out. My description kind of sucks plus it's a cool picture.**

--

Kiba gaped at the woman until he looked at Zekare who's eyes were actually widened in shock.

"Ariara." His voice was barely over a whisper. Kiba let out a small gasp. _So this is the spirit who has been inside of Keiko?_ _Wait, Keiko? Where is she?_ "Where is Keiko?"

Ariara looked towards him, her eyes narrowed in an 'I'm better than you' fashion and her mouth set in an uncaring smirk. "I believe you were able to hear that scream just now." Kiba barely waited to hear the end of the sentence before rushing into the building.

"Ariara, it truly is you, then," Zekare commented. Ariara smiled a bit and walked over to him. "Indeed it is." Zekare held her chin and gingerly placed his lips onto hers.

--

Kiba could hear a commotion as he raced up the stairs. Nurses and doctors were now scattered throughout the hallway. Kiba managed to get through the few doctors and saw two nurses running, carrying a stretcher with a covered body. However, Kiba didn't miss the bit of purple hair sticking out.

"Hey what happened? Where are they taking her?" he asked the nearest doctor who shook his head. "We have no idea. A woman with dark green hair walked out of the room after a scream was heard so one of the nurses went in to check and she found that girl laying on the bed coughing of blood. Her pulse is shaky and we're going to attempt to heal her."

"Well surely you guys can heal her. With all of you it can't be that difficult, right?" Kiba was seeking any bit of reassurance he could find that Keiko would be okay. "We're not quite sure what's wrong. But you shouldn't sorry. The Fifth Hokage will be helping," Kiba nodded, "but you should go. We'll tell you if anything changes."

Since he wasn't given the option, Kiba left.

--

Days past and Keiko's condition hasn't changed. Kiba was told that she was in an intense physical condition and also in a lot of pain, but she was alive. They expected her to survive but she won't be ready for company for a while.

Meanwhile the other ninja were getting used to Ariara, however hard that was. Apparenty Ariara's personality wasn't that much different from Zekare's. She believed she was better than everyone else, she didn't talk much to anyone except to her lover, and she didn't really care for anyone except for Zekare. Ariara didn't help anyone if it wasn't directly related to helping herself. She didn't whine though.

By now Keiko has been unconscious in critical condition for two weeks. But today a doctor ninja person talked to Kiba and told him that Keiko was feeling much better. He could go see her, though she was most likely asleep.

--

The room was deathly silent. Keiko's breath was shallow as she slept while Kiba looked on. After an hour Kiba decided it might be best if he left. As he reached for the door a tiny voice called out for him. "Kiba," it said, "don't leave yet." Kiba turned and saw Keiko staring at him in barely opened eyes, a small smile placed on her lips. "Please….don't go," she said quietly. Of course Kiba went to sit back down. "They say you'll be all better soon," he told her. Keiko let out a small sound which took Kiba a while before he realized she was laughing.

"It will be a long time before I'm truly back to normal." Kiba grabbed her hand and told her, "Well don't worry. I'm going to stay right here until you are." And he did. Kiba visited the weakened girl everyday for hours. Slowly her voice got stronger and more color showed on her face. Eventually she was allowed to leave. Even though Keiko seemed happy, there was sadness hidden in her eyes.

--

By this point Zekare and Ariara have already bid the village farewell and are currently on their way to explore the Land of Stars.

--

The next morning Kiba went to see Keiko at her house, to make sure she was alright, but her house was empty. He searched around the village until he found her lying under a tree, asleep. Her breaths were deeper than before in the hospital. Since it was almost noon, Kiba chose to wake her up. He shook her shoulder and she shot up screaming, "STOP! YOU CAN'T ATTACK THE CHOCOLATE PANDAS OUT OF JEALOUSY FOR THEIR MARSHMALLOW FILLING!"

……… "What?" Kiba asked. Keiko looked at him, apparently still sleepy. "Was I sleeping?" Kiba nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I just needed some rest before I left…." Keiko's voice stopped as she realized what she accidently revealed. "What? You're leaving! You can't!" Keiko looked straight into Kiba's eyes and nodded. "I must go. I do not want to, but I feel like I need to."

"But why?" Kiba didn't understand. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't know how he could stop her. "It's just that…I feel like I need to find myself. I don't think I can do that here. I just don't feel the same anymore," she explained. "But-" Kiba began to object.

"Stop Kiba. I need you to understand that I need to do this." Kiba would have protested but since Keiko was looking at him with large eyes he couldn't say no. "When are you going?" he asked.

"Today."

--

Everyone was waiting around the entrance of the village as they said their goodbyes to Keiko. Keiko stood up front with a small bag tossed over her shoulder. She gave all of her new friends a tight hug and even kissed Kiba on the cheek. She winked at him and whispered, "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back some day."

"I wish good fortune to all of you," Keiko called out to everyone. "May our paths cross again one day." Then she turned and walked through the gates, taking one last glance over her shoulder.

She quickly turned her head before anyone could see the tears forming in her eyes.

**--**

**Well I hope y'all liked this chapter.**

**And NO! The story is not quite over.**

**Well…..that's it.**

**Oh, and please vote on the poll.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well Keiko's life might not suck as much anymore.**

**Kiba: I'm still kind of confused.**

**Silverwolf-fox: And that's okay.**

**Kiba: But wait, how can this be a pairing story of me and the OC if she's not there anymore?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Um…….sorry. I can't say anything that might ruin the next chapter. :P You just have to wait like everybody else.**

**Kiba: Aw. -sulk-**

**Silverwolf-fox: -hugs depressed Kiba- I'm still here.**


	9. Return

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH!**

**I AM THE NEW MASTER OF EVERYTHING!**

**BOW TO MY GLORY-NESS! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**BRING ME POWDERED DOUGHNETS!**

**THEN EAT THEM!!!**

**I am truly evil incarnate.**

**--**

**Vote in the poll on my profile.**

**--**

The forest was alight as the sun filtered through the leaves. It was early morning and the air still held a chill.

_It's been far too long._

"How many years has it been?" she asked herself. _I wonder if anyone remembers me. I mean it has been over 7 years._

After 2 or 3 hours she finally reached the large walls. Her eyes were glistening as she embraced the memories until they dimmed as she realized that they probably barely remembered her, if at all. Nonetheless she walked in.

--

Kiba walked around with Akamaru perched on his shoulder until he heard someone call his name.

"Kiba! I can't believe it's really you!" the voice called. He looked in the direction of the voice only see an unfamiliar face. As she ran towards him, her long purple hair swished side to side. "Oh my God! It's so great to see you again!" She glomped him until he shrugged her off.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked. The strange girl looked a bit upset only for the look to be replaced by understanding, though hurt still rested in her eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't expect anything else. It has been an awfully long time. Well it's me, Keiko!"

The memory of a snowy day flashed through Kiba's mind. "Keiko?" he gasped, "Keiko!" he hugged her back. "I really can't believe it's you! You look so different." Truthfully, she wasn't that different.

She wore the same clothes expect now she wore longer dark, dark purple boots with clasps, her jacket had slits on the shoulders, and her hair was longer with part of it pulled into a braid on the back. The shadows under her eyes were gone and her skin had become slightly darker than cream.

"Hey Kiba, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving," Keiko asked. When Kiba agreed, Keiko grabbed his arm and ran towards Ichiraku's. "I've never forgotten my way around." As Kiba walked beside Keiko watching her eyes shine brightly over the smallest things he realized just how much she missed Konoha during these past years.

"Come on Kiba! We need to hurry!" Keiko called to him. She had suddenly ended up 10 feet in front of him. "Slow down. Ichiraku's isn't going anywhere," Kiba said back to her.

As they reached the ramen place, someone in an orange and black jump suit was walking in with a girl with long blue-ish, black-ish hair. "Hey Naruto, Hinata!" Kiba called out to them. Keiko gaped. "You're kidding. That's Naruto and Hinata? They're together?" Kiba nodded. "Well, how about everyone else? What's happened to them?"

"Well, Neji and Ten Ten are going out, Sasuke still hasn't really warmed up to Sakura enough but he's not as much of an asshole as before, and Shikamaru is currently engaged to Temari, but you don't know her. She's a Sand Village ninja," Kiba explained. "Well, what about you? Anyone you fancy?"

Kiba's face turned red as Keiko stared at him. "Well? Is there?"

"Um……yeah, I guess you could say that." Keiko's face fell a little bit. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I think she might like me back."

"Who is she?" Keiko asked. "Well…I can't really say," Kiba started, "but I can show you." Keiko looked at him curiously. "Close your eyes," Kiba told her. She did so and Kiba leaned over kissed her. Keiko's eyes opened in shock (she's kind of slow, isn't she.) and looked at Kiba. Seeing the feeling in his eyes Keiko couldn't help but smile a little as a mischievous glint overtook her eyes.

"So…you like me yet you had forgotten me?" she asked playfully. However, Kiba looked frantic. "Well…I mean…I'm sorry…it's just that….and also…and…and…there is no excuse, is there?" he stammered.

"Umm…no, not really." Keiko pressed her lips to his. "But I forgive you anyway."

**--**

**AWW! KAWAI!**

**Well I'm afraid that's all I got for this story.**

**As for Zekare and Ariara…..they've just been around having fun.**

**Hee hee hee.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Kiba: That's it? That's the end?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Um…..yeah. Is that bad?**

**Kiba: Well no….but…you still don't truly know what story to write next.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well I've gotten some votes, but I would really appreciate some more.**

**Vote on my poll on my profile for my next story.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
